<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Danganronpa 2 - Chatfic Despair by oneodddaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577276">Super Danganronpa 2 - Chatfic Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneodddaydream/pseuds/oneodddaydream'>oneodddaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic, writing chatfics means you should be funny yet im not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneodddaydream/pseuds/oneodddaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki creates a group chat with of her classmates (and Hajime). Chaos ensues.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AAAAAAA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic to be posted publicly and my first time writing most of these characters. Sorry if it sucks or if it's really OOC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>3:43 AM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ibuki Mioda made a chat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ibuki Mioda changed the chat name to: AAAAAAA</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ibuki Mioda added Mikan Tsumiki and 14 others.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>AYYYYYYYY yall come online</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>@everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiaki Nanami: </b>
  <span>ibuki its almost 4am our classmates are sleeping</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>yeah thats a good point</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>whyre you awake??????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chiaki Nanami: </b>
  <span>animal crossing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>nicee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mahiru Koizumi: </b>
  <span>Ughhh go to bed guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>MAHIRU!!! HIYA!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mahiru Koizumi: </b>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiyoko Saionji: </b>
  <span>shut up! I’m trying to sleep! I cant do that if my phone is going off every two seconds you pigs!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mahiru Koizumi: </b>
  <span>She doesn’t mean that. Just go to bed everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ibuki Mioda: </b>
  <span>okeh… but lemme do something rq</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ibuki Mioda changed 16 names.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>there!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>epic gamer: </b>
  <span>nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>wow, really creative names there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>ibuki is hurt! She did her best!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>your best sucks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>look at this photograph: </b>
  <span>Hiyoko, be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>ANYWAY WE’RE GOING TO SLEEP NOW! NIGHT!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>epic gamer: </b>
  <span>night all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>look at this photograph: </b>
  <span>Goodnight everyone! Sweet dreams!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>guitar hero and 3 others went offline.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:24 AM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>princess peach: </b>
  <span>I had not realized this chat was here! Good morning everyone!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>good morning miss sonia!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>princess peach went offline.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>OOF</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>epic gamer: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>i</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>what the fuck is this name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>i thought it was funny!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>it’s not</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>wait, is the person typing who i think it is?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE:</b>
  <span> I hadn’t realized I was in a chat full of ultimates… it’s truly an honor to be in this chat, even if I don’t deserve it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>i was right. shut up, if anyone doesnt deserve to be here its me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>Yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>ignoring nagito, why am i here anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>you’re our friend! Plus it felt right 2 add u. Idk why</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>i dont really feel like friends with someone here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>i see you typing nagito, and you are my friend. you’re just mean sometimes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>Who else could you be referring to, Hajime?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>hiyoko</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>fine by me, you're gross.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>no talent pig</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>it doesnt hurt as much coming from you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>dancing demon went offline.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>parent: </b>
  <span>Shouldn’t you all be getting ready for class?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>who’s that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>imposter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>oh, makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>hey mikan if you were worried about hiyoko then she went offline. Ur good. @somft nurse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>oh… no.. i didnt even notice this chart until you @’ed me...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>chayt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>cvjat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>its okay hun take your time!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>chat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>ssorry…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>no it’s okay! we all make typos :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>okaay..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>Oh, hello~ I didn’t see this chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>somft nurse and 6 others went offline.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ibuki - guitar hero<br/>Chiaki - epic gamer<br/>Mahiru - look at this photograph<br/>Hiyoko- dancing demon<br/>Sonia - princess peach<br/>Hajime - orange juice<br/>Nagito - HOpE<br/>Teruteru - chef's kiss<br/>Imposter - parent<br/>Souda - simp<br/>Gundham - edgy<br/>Peko - god AND anime<br/>Fuyuhiko - boss baby<br/>Mikan - somft nurse<br/>Nekomaru - coach<br/>Akane - nom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ibuki demands everyone come online. What for is unclear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in one day? Yeah.. I was sort of excited about this fic-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>AAAAAAA</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>4:52 PM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>hey, come online @everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <b>nom: </b>
  <span>IM HERE!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>coach: </b>
  <span>ME TOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>furry: </b>
  <span>I have arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>furry: </b>
  <span>… This title is insulting.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>geez, how do you think i feel?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>princess peach: </b>
  <span>But simp is accurate, if I'm not mistaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>yeah! that’s right!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>furry: </b>
  <span>“Furry” is not an accurate description for myself. I am a keeper of demonic beasts, not someone who believes oneself to be an anthropomorphic version of a simple creature of this plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>i have about zero clue what you just said</span>
</p><p>
  <b>princess peach: </b>
  <span>He’s a breeder, not a furry.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>thanks miss sonia</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>gosh, if i knew it would’ve upset you that much, i wouldnt have called you a furry, gundham. Wait a sec</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>guitar hero changed 1 name.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>better? :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>edgy:</b>
  <span> ...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>edgy: </b>
  <span>… I suppose it will work better than the previous name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>change my name too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god AND anime: </b>
  <span>Is there an issue, young master?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>not a serious one...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god AND anime: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>you don’t need to get swords involved, peko</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>i can take care of it on my own</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>ooh, everyone’s so scared of you! My hands are shaking!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>shut the fuck up, toddler</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>you’re one to talk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>look at this photograph: </b>
  <span>Hey, don’t fight!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>you’re not the boss of me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>look at this photograph: </b>
  <span>I don’t care! Hiyoko, your comments were rude for no reason, but Fuyuhiko, you shouldn’t return the insults!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>why not?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>look at this photograph: </b>
  <span>Because she’s sensitive!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>boss baby: </b>
  <span>mikan is sensitive! Who’s the main target of hiyoko’s insults again?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>boss baby and look at this photograph have been muted for 1 hour: no fighting!! &gt;:(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>why’d you mute mahiru?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>this is supposed to be a friendly space! Ibuki is not okay with fights!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>hh.. fightingg isnr ggood...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>no one cares, pig! the babyface picked a fight!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>iim soorry!..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god AND anime: </b>
  <span>I’m certain you were the one who started the entire thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>dancing demon: </b>
  <span>no i wasnt! He was the one being dramatic for no reason!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>god AND anime: </b>
  <span>You’re the one being mean for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>dancing demon and god AND anime have been muted for 1 hour: what’d i JUST say?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>there! No more fighting! Who isn’t here? @epic gamer @orange juice @parent @HOpE @chef’s kiss</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>why are you @ing the crazy guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>princess peach: </b>
  <span>Or Teruteru?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>because they’re our friends too! And i need everyone here! I can tell the people i had to mute about it in pms</span>
</p><p>
  <b>parent: </b>
  <span>Hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>I’m happy to be considered a friend of yours, Ibuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>you’re not happy to be my friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>Not as happy, but you were my first friend, Hajime. That’s something you have going for you, although being friends with scum like me isn’t very exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>wow thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>hey also you’re not scum. You need to be nicer to yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>three down</span>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>You called?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>orange juice went offline.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>HEY, NO. @orange juice</span>
</p><p><strong>guitar hero:</strong> @orange juice</p><p><strong>guitar hero: </strong>@orange juice</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>@orange juice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>fine, i’ll stay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>epic gamer: </b>
  <span>sorry that i took a while to come online, i feel asleep..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>it’s okay! This is all of us without the fighters i think!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>anyway, i think we should all meet up somewhere and hang out! Y’know, as a class + hajime!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>princess peach: </b>
  <span>That could be fun! But what would we all do together?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>I have an idea~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>epic gamer: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>nno..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>NOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>I didn’t even share the idea yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>WE DON’T NEED TO HEAR IT TO KNOW WE DON’T WANT TO DO IT. THE TILDE SAYS IT ALL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>any other ideas?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>I don’t know if I should go to anything planned. I’ll probably mess it up somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>you might not though. I want you to go to whatever we decide</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>awwwwwww</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>ignoring that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>princess peach: </b>
  <span>We could have a picnic!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>simp: </b>
  <span>that sounds like a good idea!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>edgy: </b>
  <span>That has the possibility of being pleasant…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HOpE: </b>
  <span>It sounds like something that my luck would have a hard time ruining…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>chef’s kiss: </b>
  <span>I could make a few foods to bring...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>nom: </b>
  <span>sounds great!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>somft nurse: </b>
  <span>ookay…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>good idea!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>epic gamer: </b>
  <span>i’m not really an outdoors person, but i guess it'll be okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>great! Picnic it is!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>guitar hero: </b>
  <span>okay im done pestering you, this chapter was longgg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>orange juice: </b>
  <span>??? what??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>guitar hero and 10 others went offline.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ibuki - guitar hero<br/>Chiaki - epic gamer<br/>Mahiru - look at this photograph<br/>Hiyoko - dancing demon<br/>Sonia - princess peach<br/>Hajime - orange juice<br/>Nagito - HOpE<br/>Teruteru - chef's kiss<br/>Imposter - parent<br/>Kazuichi - simp<br/>Gundham - edgy<br/>Peko - god AND anime<br/>Fuyuhiko - baby boss<br/>Mikan - somft nurse<br/>Nekomaru - coach<br/>Akane - nom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. !! not a chapter !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just an update/announcement I guess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! So, I'm probably not write the picnic chapter. Just know that nothing exciting happened and everyone showed up.<br/>Anyway, I'm planning something! :)<br/>Sorry for not updating the fic in a while.<br/>Bye!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ibuki - guitar hero<br/>Chiaki - epic gamer<br/>Mahiru - look at this photograph<br/>Hiyoko - dancing demon<br/>Sonia - princess peach<br/>Hajime - orange juice<br/>Nagito - HOpE<br/>Teruteru - chef's kiss<br/>Imposter - parent<br/>Kazuichi - simp<br/>Gundham - furry<br/>Peko - god AND anime<br/>Fuyuhiko - boss baby<br/>Mikan - somft nurse<br/>Nekomaru - coach<br/>Akane - nom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>